Broken Heart
by XFH12147
Summary: Kouji and Izumi have been dating for one year now. What happens when Kouji sees Izumi kissing someone else? Is it true that Izumi is cheating on him? What is the new evil in the digital world? Kouzumi and slight KouKou(brotherly love)
1. Got Detention

A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the long wait though but   
I`m trying to write the next chapters to another story. The other story   
I`m writing the next chapter to is Vampire`s Prey. It`s a Kouzumi  
(Kouji/Izumi) story too.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Next day of school)  
  
*(No one`s pov)*  
Kouji and Kouichi were walking to their lookers that were next to   
eachother. After they got thier books they headed to the math class.   
Once Kouji was about to walk into the classroom he remembered he forgot   
a book.  
  
"Shoot. Kouichi I forgot to take my math" said Kouji.  
  
"Go get it and I`ll meet you in class ok" said Kouichi.  
  
Kouji runs oof the his locker.   
  
*(Kouji`s pov)*  
Kouji reached his locker and looked for his math book.   
  
"Hey buddy" said someone next to him.  
  
I new who it. Takuya. He is the only one who calls everyone buddy. I   
felt myself heat up. He has the nerve to come up to me and say   
"hey buddy" in a cheery vioce after what he did.I wanted so badly to   
put my fist strait into his face and kick him in the stomach. No wait   
not yet only if he touches me then I will. I grabbed my math book and  
started to walk away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"He shouldn`t have" I thought to myself.   
  
I turned around and punched him as hard as I could but not to hard to   
kill him. Takuya flew across the room and hit the locker across from   
mine. I saw some blood comming out of his nose. Some students stopped   
and gathered aroud to see what was happening.  
  
"What ya do that for?" he said sitting against the locked.  
  
"You know Takuya, you know already" I said angerly and walked away to   
class with my hands in my pocket.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
I wonder what he ment "you know." I thought for a moment. Did he find   
out? I hope he didn`t. I wounder if Izumi knows that he knows.  
I think I`ll stay away from him for a wial or else next time he might   
brake my leg or something. The bell rang. Shoot. I`m gonna be late. I   
ran to class holding a tissue over my nose. Once I got into class my   
teacher saw my nose bleeding and asked me who did that. I said,"Kouji   
Minamoto punched me." Then I saw the teacher walk out the room.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Literacy)  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I didn`t see Kouji this morning. I wonder if he isn`t mad at me   
anymore. Yea right. I bet he is flaming mad at me. If he would only   
listen to me for one minute then I could tell him why. I got an idea. I  
could....  
  
"Izumi Orimoto concentrate!" shout Mrs. Minamoshi her literacy teacher.  
  
"Huh" I said coming out of my thought.  
  
"Well atleast you back with us now. Since you have spent all this   
period daydreaming you wouldn`t mind going to detention after school   
to make up for it won`t you" said Mrs. Minamoshi.  
  
The bell rang. Thank you. I said sorry to the teacher and ran out the   
door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Math)  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I was sitting in my seat next to Kouichi. I saw a teacher came in and   
she wanted see me. I wonder why. I bet something bad.  
  
"Your name is Kouji Minamoto right" said the teacher.  
  
"Yea" I said back.  
  
"You have detention young man."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because you punched Takuya. You may return to class now."  
  
I walked back into the class room and sat back down in my seat.  
  
"What did that teacher want?" Kouichi asked me.  
  
"I got detention" I said as I slide down in my seat. I never go   
detention before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sorry I know boring and short right I promise the next chapter will be   
a lot better. 


	2. Cheating

A/N:I don`t own Digimon or the frontiers.  
  
Kouzumi and slight KouKou  
  
Kouji and Izumi are girlfriend and boyfriend. Kouji wanted to suprise   
her on the aniversery because they have bin dating for one year now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I was walking to Izumi`s house with a baquet of flowers. I wonder if   
she`ll be suprise to see me. Once I got there I looked into the window   
to see if she was home. I didn`t expect to see what I saw. Izumi and   
Takuya kissing. I felt like my heart breaking. How could she do that.   
She was cheating on me. I felt so angey that I throw the flowers in my   
hand strait at the door and I ran home. Once I got home I opened the   
door and slammed it shut. My twin brother Kouichi was watching tv. He   
turned around and looked at me.  
  
(Kouichi`s pov)  
I turned around to see who slammed the door. I saw Kouji and it looked   
like he was crying. I got really worried because it`s not every day   
that Kouji cries.  
  
I asked,"Kouji are you ok. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Kouich I just saw Izumi and Takuya kissing each other" Kouji said with  
tears in his eyes.  
  
I couldn`t believe what I hear Izumi cheating on Kouji.   
  
"Are you sure Kouji it`s not like Izumi to do that?" I asked.  
  
"I sure of it I saw them with my own two eyes" he said.  
  
I walked over to Kouji and hugged him. I let him cry on my shoulder.   
After awial he stoped crying.  
  
"Kouichi how could she do that to me?" he asked me.  
  
I didn`t know how to answer him.  
  
"I don`t know Kouji" I said.  
  
"I think I`ll go up stairs and take a nap" he said to me and he walked   
upstairs.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I walked into my room and climbed into my bed. "How could she do that.   
I should have know. Love is stupid I should have never trushed her. I   
was so dum. Atleast I have my onii-san.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(back to Izumi`s house)  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
"Thanks Izumi I need that comforting. But I still don`t know why my dog   
would run away. I though he like living with me" I said.  
  
"I hope you find him. Oh yea can we not tell Kouji about this he would   
get really angry at us if we did" Izumi said.  
  
"Ok" I said and I walked out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Next day in school)  
  
(No one`s pov)  
Kouji and Kouich walk down the halls to there lockers. Once they go   
there books out Izumi walked up to Kouji and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Kouji-kun. I didn`t see you yesterday" said Izumi.  
  
Kouji stayed silent.   
  
"Are you angry Kouji?" asked Izumi.  
  
"Leave me alone" said Kouji in a harsh voice.  
  
"Huh" Izumi said looking confused.  
  
"He said leave him alone Izumi" Kouichi said in a angry voice.  
  
"Come on Kouichi lets go I don`t want to be late for class" Kouji said   
as he put his hands in his pocket and they headed to there classroom.  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I wonder why Kouji is in such a bad mood today. Maybe I can cheer him   
up after school. We could go see a movie or go shopping. I heared the   
bell ring. I should go to class now.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(After school)  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I saw Kouji walking home by himself. I walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Kouji-kun do you want to go see a movie?" I asked him  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Izumi I think we should break up" he said.  
  
I can`t believe he said that.  
  
"But why" I asked as I started to cry a little.  
  
"I know now that love doesn`t exsist. It only causes pain. Also that   
you cheated on me. I though you loved me but I now I think you were   
just toying with me" Kouji with some tears in his eyes.   
  
What did he mean I cheated on him.  
  
"What are you talking about I didn`t cheat on you" I said.  
  
"Yesterday I went to your house and I saw you and Takuya kissing so   
don`t give me that bull shit" said Kouji.(sorry for cursing)  
  
I saw Kouji walking away.   
  
"Kouji wait!" I screamed.  
  
"Izumi I never want to see you ever again" said Kouji not turning   
around.  
  
My heart started to hurt once he was out of my sight. He hates me. I   
shouldn`t have kissed Takuya even if I did want to help him. Now Kouji  
doesn`t ever want to see me. I broke down and cried. I have to find a   
way to make him trust me again and tell him I was only trying to help   
Takuya. I ran home and grabbed my phone. I dialed Kouji`s house number.  
  
"Hello" said Kouichi  
  
"Hi Kouichi can I talk to Kouji" I asked Kouichi.  
  
"I don`t think he wants to talk to a player like you right now" said   
Kouichi.  
  
"Please Kouichi you have to believe me I was just trying to help   
Takuya" I said.  
  
"Yea right. Fine you can talk to himbut if he doesn`t want to I`m going  
to hang up" said Kouichi.  
  
I hear him call Kouji to pick up the phone.  
  
"What do you want Izumi" said Kouji sounding angry.  
  
"Kouji you have to trust me when I say this I was only trying to help   
Takuya. I do love you" I said.  
  
"I don`t care anymore. I just want you leave me alone. Good bye Izumi"  
he said and he hung up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That`s the end of chapter one. Will Kouji ever trust Izumi again? Find   
out in the next chapter of Broken Heart. 


	3. Back to the Digital World

A/N:Here`s the next chepter. I think I might delete this story and try   
to finish my other story Vampires Prey then post this story up again   
when I`m done. I see how many more reviews I get for this story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(3:00 at school)  
  
*******(Izumi`s pov)*******  
I still can`t believe I got detention. Just great detention and an   
angry boyfriend .How could it get any better I said sarcasticlly to   
myself. I walked to the princepal`s office and sat on the bench. I   
heard someone else open the door and walk in. I didn`t bother to look   
because I knew it would be another person getting detention too.   
  
"What do you think your doing here?!" said the person who came in.  
  
I looked up. It was Kouji holding a note that said detention. I was   
shocked to see him. He never got detention before.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked kindly so we could have a conversation.  
  
"Don`t change the subject and even though we have detention together   
doesn`t mean I still forgive you. Got it" he said with a hint of anger   
in his voice. His eyes looked like he was going to kill someone.  
  
"Ok" I wispered.   
  
A teacher walked through the door and said,"Both of you follow me."  
  
I got up and Kouji and me followed her into a empty class room.  
  
"You will stay here for 30 minutes and then you may leave" the teacher   
said and walked out of the room.  
  
Kouji sat in a seat near the window. I wanted to sit next to him and   
explain what happened but he gave me the "don`t come near me I want to   
be left alone or else" look. I didn`t care I still sat next to him.   
  
After awial I started talking and said,"Kouji-kun you have to believe   
me when I say this I`m not lying I was only trying to.."   
  
He cut me off and said in a deep, low, angry tone,"Shut up. Just shut   
up I said I don`t care about it anymore. I only want to be left alone   
and far away from you."  
  
I stopped talking and stayed quiet in my seat. My heart started to hurt  
again. A tear was comming down both of my eyes. I wiped it away with my  
hand. All I wanted to do right now was to run into his arms and kiss   
him on the lips. And to hear him say "I love you with all my heart" in   
my ear. I put my arms on the desk and put my head in my arms. The bell   
rang. I guess detention was over. I got out of my seat.  
  
******(Kouji`s pov)*******  
I got out of my seat and saw Izumi looking really sad. Well she should   
to play me like a fool. Hump. But still I hate to see her like this.   
She looked like the world just crashed on her and I wanted her to be   
in my arms so badly. Wait what am I thinking. Have I got nuts or   
something she is the one who got me all depressed and everything and I   
want her in my arms. Does this mean I still have feelings for her? I   
don`t know I better go now Kouichi is waiting for me at home I bet. I   
walked out the door after Izumi exited. Once I got home I didn`t see   
Kouichi. I guess he went out. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a   
coke from the frig and walked over to the couch and sat down. I flipped  
through the channels. Nothing good on. A loud beeping noise was comming   
from upstairs. I walked up the stairs and looked for where the noise   
was comming from. It got louder as I got closer to my room. I saw my   
d-tector(or d-scanner) light up. I grabbed it and a voice came out of   
it.   
  
"Kouji Minamoto you must come back to the digital world. We need   
your assistance. A new enemy who calls itself Command Wolfmon(from zoids)   
is destroying the whole area here. Take the next train to the station   
and a trailmon will be there in the basement. Please hurry" said the   
voice which was Ophanimon`s.  
  
I ran down stairs and grabbed my black leather jacket and out the door.  
I hope Kouichi got the message. I hurryed tward the train and ran in.   
Ten I ran through the train station and jumped into the elevator. Here   
we go again I thought to myself.   
  
Once I got to the bottom floor I saw my brother and the other frontiers   
including Izumi and Takuya. I said and quick hi and walked to my   
brother.  
  
"Kouichi lets sit somewhere away from them ok" I said to Kouichi.  
  
"Ok Kouji" Kouichi said.   
  
All of us boarded tha trainmon. I sat with my bother in the last car.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(In the digital world)  
  
*******(Kouji`s pov)********  
The trailmon stopped.   
  
"Here we are last stop everyone off" said the trailmon.  
  
I walked out with my brother behind me. The others also came out.  
  
"So which direction shoud we go in guys" asked Takuya.  
  
"Doesn`t matter to us we`re going" I said and headed left tward the   
forest with my brother following next to me  
  
********(Izumi`s pov)*******  
I saw Kouji and Kouichi walk into the forest. I guess it`s just like   
old times. I just hope they return back to the gang like old times too.  
  
"Well I guess we should go..um" Takuya said.  
  
"That way" said Tomoki pointing to a white castle.  
  
The four of us walked tward the castle. I still couldn`t stop thinking   
about what he said in school today."I only want to be left alone and   
far away from you" kept going over and over again in my head. I wish   
there was some way of turning back time and stop what I did. I was   
thinking so hard on what I would do to turn back time that I bumped   
into something. I looked at what I had bumped into and saw a statue in   
the shape of my symbol kaze. Also another statue right next to it that   
looked like Kouji`s symbol hikari.  
  
"Hey guys take a look at this" I shouted to get the other`s attention.  
  
"What is it?" asked Junpei.  
  
The other walked over to me and starred at the two statue`s.  
  
"Both statues have Izumi`s and Kouji`s symbol" said Tomoki.  
  
"I wounder if it is supose to mean anything?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Well Takuya these statues are very important" said someone in back of   
them  
  
All of us turned around and saw Ophanimon. Then we all said,"Ophanimon   
is it really you."  
  
"Yes choosen children and the digital world needs your help again. As I  
said before a new evil enemy has appeared and has now destroyed already   
1/4 of the digital world. You must hurry and stop it. Where is the   
choosen child of Hikari and Yami?"  
  
"They went off into the forest by themselves." said Tomoki.  
  
"You have to join up with them or else you will not be strong enough to  
stop Command Wolfmon." said Ophanimon.  
  
"Ophanimon can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"What is it Izumi?"   
  
"I was wondering about these statues. Why are they important?"  
  
"There is a prophacey on a stone wall in my castle that has to do with   
both of them. Follow me and I will show you." Ophanimon said and walked  
toward he castle. We followed.  
  
Once we got inside Ophanimon opened a door I think leading to the   
basement. As we walked down bright lights started to shine on the walls   
and I could see writing on one side of a wall on the bottom of the   
stairs. I started reading the prophacey.  
  
Many dangers will come to Light and Wind  
They shall protect eachother and live in harmany until   
Light losses it`s shine with Wind and   
Evil shall have the advantage and take the Light away.  
Wind will try to get the Light back but fale  
Then a new power will help them unite as one   
This new power is strong but can be hard to control  
Unless Light and Wind`s heart can unite as well as there spirit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kaze means Wind  
Hikari means Light   
Yami means Darkness(I think) 


	4. Under Control

A/N: I decided I might not remove this story but I have no clue how to   
end it. If you have an idea you can e-mail it to me and I`ll see what I  
could do. Also thanks for the reviews, Now ladies and gentlemen or boys  
and girls, on with the show. Oops I mean story. Oh yea there is going   
to be a little bit of cursing. Also if it isn`t any problem could you   
guys sent me the japaness names for all the beast and human hybrid   
attacks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(In the forest with Kouji and Kouichi)  
  
Kouji was walking quietly with Kouichi walking next to him. The whole  
time they were walking Kouji was staring at the floor. Kouichi hated  
seeing his brother like this, and hated Izumi for doing this to him.  
But he still knew she might be the only one who could help him. But  
Kouji just won't let her come close to him, because he might get hurt  
again, and because he was stubborn.  
  
"Oy, Kouji daisha vu?" Kouichi asked.  
  
(I`ll put the meaning of the japeness words I use in the end)  
  
Kouji looked up at Kouichi and said, "Hai I'm fine" Then he looked back  
to the ground.  
  
"Come on Kouji you'll get over her." Kouichi said.  
  
"Its not that easy ya know," said Kouji.  
  
"Just forget her"  
  
"I`ll try"  
  
Once Kouji and Kouichi were out of the forest they saw a wide open   
field. The grass was green and you could see white clouds in the light  
blue sky.  
  
Kouichi said, "Lets take a break I'm bushed"  
  
"Ok" Kouji said still depressed. "I'm ganna walk around"  
  
"Alright"  
  
*******************(Mean While)******************   
Command Wolfmon was in a cave near the field and spied on Kouji.   
Command Wolfmon looked like machine type wolf that was black with navy  
blue armor. He had a huge gun on it's back, and smoke pods on the sides  
of it`s legs. He also had sharp claws. (Think of a shadow fox's claws)   
In order for Command Wolfmon to live he has to have a person with a   
heart of pure darkness to let him use his full power.  
  
"I feel a strong sense of darkness in this chosen child. He is not   
like the others. No he is much stronger. He will make a perfect pilot  
for me. All I have to do is help him bring out the darkness inside of  
him." Command Wolfmon thought.  
  
***********(Back to Kouji and Kouichi)************  
Kouji started walking away from Kouichi and kept walking until Kouichi  
couldn't see him. Kouji closed his eyes as he started walking.  
  
"I still can't believe she did that. What nerve does she have to do   
that and to me? Takuya is no better either. I bet both of them planed   
this whole damn thing. I should have kept to my lonewolf self. But why  
didn't I. Was I that blind by love. Now that I think back it all   
sounds like crap, those so called good times we had were just to leer   
me into her web. I should have known better." Kouji thought to himself.  
  
"Wish she could feel the pain I felt. No I wish she were dead is more   
better." Kouji thought with pure anger.  
  
"Now is the right time" said Command Wolfmon and he howled.   
  
The clear blue sky turned into a dark black one and a force field   
surrounded half of the field Kouji and Kouichi was on so that no one  
could get to Kouji. Then Command Wolfmon walked out of the cave and   
in front of Kouji.  
  
Kouji opened his eyes to see a huge wolf like thing looking at him.   
Then he looked around and only saw darkness.  
  
"What's happening?" Kouji asked.  
  
"You are very angry aren't you Kouji Minamoto" said Command Wolfmon.  
  
"So why do you care"  
  
"I do. You know, you shouldn't be putting your anger to waste"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know the pain your feeling right now. I can make it stop"  
  
"How? Show me"  
  
"You have to trust me fully first"  
  
"Ok I`ll trust you then"  
  
Command Wolfmon stood on it's back leg and opened up it's armor on   
it's chest and stomach.  
  
"Come closer" Command Wolfmon said.  
  
Kouji walked closer to Command Wolfmon and turned around. Black wire   
pulled Kouji inside of Comannd Wolfmon  
  
"What's going on?" Kouji said before he got sucked it and blanked out.  
  
*************(In Kouji`s mind)**************  
Kouji was walking in a castle when all of a sudden the floor under him   
broke.  
  
"Ahh" he said as he was about to fall but quickly with one hand grabbed  
onto the edge of the floor that was still together.  
  
Under him now was a black hole that would surly kill him if he touched  
it. Even though he hated calling for help he had to because his   
fingers were slipping.  
  
"Help!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Jumpei and Kouichi appeared in front of him in   
that order.  
  
"Good you guys are here I need your help" Kouji said relieved that they  
were there.  
  
All of them smirked.  
  
"So lonewolf finally admits that he needs help" said Junpei.  
  
"Ya think we should help him guys" Tomoki said sarcastically.  
  
"Are ya crazy why should we help this guy anyway it's not like we're   
really this guy's friend right" said Takuya.  
  
"Yea Takuya that's why I love you because you smart unlike this guy"   
Izumi said as he leaned closer to Takuya and kissed him on the lips.   
(like that's ever ganna happen)  
  
Once Izumi stopped kissing Takuya she said, "Come one lets get out of   
here I don't want to be any closer to this baka."  
  
Then they left. Kouji got so angry that he made the hand that wasn't   
holding onto the edge, into a fist. Then he said to himself, "I don't  
need them. I don't need any of them at all"  
  
Kouji used all his strength and pulled himself up. Once he got to the  
top, he drop to his knees and was breathing hard.   
  
He whispered again, "I don't need them. I never did"   
  
Dark energy started coming out of him, and Command Wolfmon appeared   
infront of him.  
  
"Kouji. See those are not your friends. They never were. They only   
pretended to, because they knew you were strong and could help them   
out. They didn't even care that you were about to fall into that   
endless pit of darkness. But I do. You are very powerful and that is   
why I admire you. You have the skills of a true warrior. That   
shouldn't be wasted by simpletons like them who only care for   
themselves" Comannd Wolfmon started saying.   
  
Kouji couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend only pretended  
to be his friends because he was useful. Now that really pissed him   
off.  
  
"I know I way to get back at them" said Command Wolfmon.  
  
"How?" said Kouji.  
  
"The only way. Kill them," said Command Wolfmon.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good" Command Wolfmon said, as he started to take full taking control  
of Kouji.  
  
***********(Over to Kouichi)***********  
Kouichi saw the dark clouds cover part of the sky. The part where Kouji  
had walk off to. At that point Kouichi felt something wrong.  
  
"Kouji" Kouichi said with worry, as reddish colored thunder appeared.  
  
Kouichi got up from the rock he was sitting on, and ran in the   
direction where Kouji walked off into. But before Kouichi could get   
any further, he bumped into the force field, and was pushed backward   
by dark energy.  
  
"Ahh" Kouichi said as he fell on his butt.  
  
"What the. What was that?" he said looking confused.  
  
He walked close to it and touched it. Electrical energy zapped him.  
  
"Ow" he said pulling his hand back.  
  
"Must be some kind of.... wall or something. I have no time for this,   
Kouji might be in trouble. Guees I`ll have to spirit evolve"  
  
"Spirit evolution"  
  
"LOWEMON"  
  
Lowemon tried all his attacks on the force field but no of them were   
able to break it.  
  
"Shibaka what is this thing made of" he said and kept attacking.  
  
********(Mean while back to the others)**********  
Izumi read the prophecy over and over again, to understand it better.   
She already was able to make out some parts of it. But still she didn`t  
know what "Then a new power will help them unite as one   
This new power is strong but can be hard to control  
Unless Light and Wind`s heart can unite as well as there spirit" meant.  
  
"I`m so confused with this part of it. What kind of power is going to   
help me? I don`t think anything can make Kouji-kun even look at   
me" Izumi thought.  
  
Then a strange kind of electrical shock went through Izumi`s whole   
body.  
  
"Woo, what was that?" she thought to herself. "It felt like....like   
something terribly wrong just happened to Kouji-kun. I have to find   
out what that feeling was."  
(this was when Kouji was thinking in Command Wolfmon)  
  
Izumi said, "I`m ganna go see something ok guys"  
  
"Ok but huury up ok, we still need to come up with a plan to defeat   
this Command Wolfmon person" said Takuya.  
  
Izumi walked up the stairs and out of Ophanimon`s castle. She looked   
around to see if anything was unusual. She saw a dark cloud in the   
direction Kouji and Kouichi had walked in.  
  
"Ok thats not right" she as lightning came out of the clouds but where  
she was standing it was sunny.  
  
"Better go check it out" Izumi said and ran into the forest.  
  
As she got closer to the dark clouds, she saw Lowemon attacking   
something. But she didn`t see Kouji.  
  
"Lowemon where`s Kouji?" she asked as she was walking closer to him.  
  
Lowemon stopped attacking, turned around and saw Izumi.  
  
"Izumi what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I felt something weird and thought that Kouji was in trouble. What   
are you attacking anyways?" Izumi said.  
  
"It`s some kind of force field, and I can`t break it. Kouji went in   
this direction by himself and I think he is in trouble too"  
  
"What" shouted Izumi.   
  
"Kouji was in danger" Izumi said to herself.  
  
******(Over to Kouji)*******  
  
(Kouji woke up out of the dream now)  
  
"Ok Kouji two of your prey are near. Let`s go and kill them now" said   
Command Wolfmon.  
  
"Right" said Kouji and he started running on all fours toward Izumi and  
Kouichi.  
  
(Remember he is now in Command Wolfmon`s armor and is Command Wolfmon   
too)  
  
As Kouji got closer to Kouichi and Izumi he saw the reflection of the   
force field.  
  
"Time to try one of my attacks" said Kouji as he fired the long range   
gun on his back.  
  
The bullet went through the force field and broke it into pieces which   
fell onto the grass.  
  
Lowemon and Izumi turned thier heads and saw a black with blue armored,  
mechanical wolf that had a black colored gun, on a hill.  
  
"What`s that?" asked Izumi.  
  
"My name if Command Wolfmon" said Kouji because he didn`t want them to   
know who he really was.  
  
Izumi whispered to Lowemon, "Lowemon Ophanimon said that Command   
Wolfmon is what she called us here to fight against"  
  
"Command Wolfmon what did you do my otouto?" shouted Kouichi.  
  
"He`s fine never better. Anyways you shouldn`t worry about him right   
now, you should worry about yourself" Kouji shouted back.  
  
Kouji fired his gun and tried to miss them, because he wanted play with  
them a little first. Lowemon grabbed Izumi and jumped out of Kouji`s   
attack. Kouji fired some more shots at them. Like before Lowemon   
grabbed Izumi, and dodged the assault, but was almost hit by the last   
one.  
  
"Izumi spirit evolve" said Lowemon as he put Izumi down onto the   
ground.  
  
"Right" said Izumi.  
  
"Spirit Evolution"  
  
"FAIRYMON"  
  
Fairymon flew closer to Command Wolfmon preparing to attack him. Kouji  
spreaded his paws and stood there waiting for the right time. When   
Fairymon to the point where he wanted, he started run at her. Once   
Kouji got close enough he jumped to the left, then turned and fired   
his gun that hit Fairymon on the side, making Fairymon fall to the   
ground and devolve.  
  
"Izumi!" Lowemon shouted and started his attack. A black energy ball   
came out of the mouth on lion`s head, on his chest.  
  
Kouji jumped backward dodging the attack. Then he stuck his head up,   
and closed his eyes, so he could make a long howl. Once he was done, he  
looked at Kouichi with orange eyes, because his blue eyes were covered.  
  
Kouji didn`t want to hurt his brother, but he didn`t even know if   
Kouichi was really his brother or not. Was Kouichi just saying he was?  
Kouji was now totally confused. He didn`t know was everyone just   
tricking him, or was some of it true. He didn`t know who to believe. He  
couldn`t take the chance of killing his own brother.  
  
"What are you waiting for Kouji?" said Command Wolfmon to Kouji in his   
head.  
  
"I can`t, what if he`s really my brother?" thought Kouji.  
  
"If he is really your brother then why did he tell you to forgive   
Izumi, when you know the truth about her now. Even if he is, he didn`t   
help you when you were about to fall either. He`s just like the others.  
You have to show no mercy" said Command Wolfmon.  
  
"Right" Kouji said as he started run toward Lowemon very fast.  
  
Kouji jumped over him and turned around quickly. Thn fired his gun at   
Lowemon, who was in shock of how fast Kouji was. Lowemon went fling   
forward and hit the ground. He devoled after.  
  
"Kouichi!" Izumi shouted as she got up.  
  
"Beast Spirit Evolution"  
  
"SHUTUMON"  
  
Shutumon flew over to Command Wolfmon and tackled him to the ground.   
She raised her claws ready to make it go through Kouji, when all of a   
sudden she stopped. She saw blue eyes staring at her. She looked a   
little closer and  
  
"Kouji-kun?!" she said in suprise.  
  
Kouji pushed her off him, and jumped to his feet. Then he lowered his   
head, and snarled showing his teeth.  
  
"Kouji-kun is that you?" Shutumon asked and slowly walking closer to   
Kouji.  
  
Kouji didn`t answer and kept snarling. He did slowly move backward   
though.  
  
"Kouji, why are you doing this? Why are you attacking us? Why are you   
Command Wolfmon?" Shutumon asked trying to get an answer.  
  
"Shit, she found out who I was. I better go now then" Kouji thought to   
himself.  
  
Kouji turned tails and ran.   
  
"Wait Kouji!" Shouted Shutumon as she ran after Kouji.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Well that`s the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait just   
finishing up another story that`s all.  
  
Oy means Hey  
  
Daisha vu means Are you ok  
  
Hai means Yes 


End file.
